infinitekpopfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Hikaru Kurabayashi
Nom: Kurabayashi *''Prénom: Hikaru'' *''Nom de scéne:'' Kawaii Dolls''thumb|272px|Chan-Sil Zhao'' *''Surnom: Big Eyes, Poker Face '' *''Date de naissance : 11-avril-1995 (21ans)'' *''Lieu de Naissance: Japon, Shibuya'' *''Nationalité: Japonaise'' *''Lieu d'habitation: Séoul'' *''Hauteur: 151cm'' *''Poids: 42 k'' *''Groupe sanguin: B'' *''Signe astrologique: Bélier'' *''Signe astrologique chinois: Cochon'' *''Profession: Chanteuse, Maquilleur, MC: Maître de cérémonie, Cyberstar, Mannequin'' *''Début: 2012'' *''École: Yongsan International School of Seoul'' , Korean University *''Agence: JYP Entertainment (Corée du Sud) SM Entertainement (2013), King Records (2012) (Japon), '' *''Sous-Agence: SM C & C Divertissement, Universal Misic (Japon).'' ''Biographie 'Chan-Sil est née au Japon, mais elle arrive een Corée a L'âge de 13 ans, ou elle sera trainée a l'agence JYP Entertainement pendent 3 ans,' 'En 2010 Elle devient Cyberstar en ouvrent chaine youtube de maquillage du modèle de Kawaii Gyaru et en postant photo sur sais Résaux sociaux ''' 2012 Elle entier le nouveux groupe de Kpop Prety Le 1er septembre 2012 Chan-Sil Quitta le groupe Elle victime est de perte de mémoire qui est du au stress, les Medecin lui sur conséer de mètre fin a c'est activiter , le 2 novembre Elle revien en bonne forme Elle signe avec SM Entertainement Qui Avec elle sort sa 1er chanson appeler My Medecine au cotez de Chang Éloïse Suivi de Oppa! I Can do it ? Elle participe au MAMA ou elle es Nommé nouvelle mailleur artiste feminin solo, En décembre elle sort deux chanson japonaise Fashion Monsta et Ninjari Bam Bam et une Coréenne Instiny lover ''thumb|268px ''En 2013 Elle sort son 1er album Appeler Super Girl puit elle rejoins le projet Hello et Entre Dans le sous groupe Fudanjuku et SNH48 , Critique des sasaengs sur Chan-Sil 'Hikaru était notament Critiquer à causes de sa mauvaise dentition, alors elle en décident de porter un 'appareil dentaire, Elle posta sur son mur twetter, et Elle recoit un commantaire qui disait "Sa fait 4 ans que tu traine avec une dentition dégeulasse, même si tu porte cette appareille il sera également toujour dégeulasse "mais Elle a répondu" Merci je te remerci d'avoir remarquer se détail qui me touche absolument pas et se n'ai pas avec ta critique avec que je vais aller me refaire les dents '''1er Concert a l'etranger France ' Hikaru fera sont 1er Worl Tour en France, à L'Olympia de Paris' 14718420_1716904611967314_7420635612589326336_n.jpg O0480048013445359670.jpg CTHw7sxUkAAPQB5.jpg o0480048013798965655.jpg o0480048013771509435.jpg o0480048013825401655.jpg o0480064013771509403.jpg thumb|274px l'impact Japan Expo 14eme Chan-Sil participera à la Japan expo 2013 a Paris, au Parc Exposition de Paris Nord Villepinte, Elle sera la le 4 et le 5 Juillet pour un concert est des dédicace. ' ' 2nd Album 3.jpg index.jpg kyary-pamyu-pamyu-2nd-world-tour-nanda-collection-1.jpg Kyary-Pamyu-Pamyu-Harajuku-Kawaii-2012-Spring-001.jpg 487.jpeg ' 'thumb|264px Chan-Sil recoit le Japon musicAward pour son Album Nanda Collection, et aussi le Mnet Asian Music Award asiatique Artiste de l'année au Japon 3059-a.jpg blog_kyary_20120708_0151_1.jpg f50060d8366b9e.jpg '2014 Liste de concert sais Prochain ' thumb|308pxChan-Sil se fait connaitre intarnatinallement sais concert Prochain ' *'Etat-Unis *'Canada' *'Australie' *'Hong Kong' *'France' *'Belgique' *'Angleterre' *'Japon' *'Singapour' *'Thailande' thumb|274px|Jun,Éloïse,Hikaru et Hyeon La discographie La discographie Japonaise Pon Pon PON • Tsukema Tsukeru • ' '''Candy Candy • ' '''Monstre Fashion • 100 Percent / Furisodeshon • Kimi Ninja Re Bang Bang • Mottai Terrain Nuit • Yume no Anneau Hajima-Ring • ''' '''Kira Kira tueur • Mondai Girl • Crazy ''' Party Night ~ Pumpkin gyakushu ~ •''' Sai & Co • Discograhie Coréenne Next Station 2 Pick Up 3 Hoo Hoo Hoo 4 Vanilla 5 ''' '''bientôt 6 Cinderella 7 ramasser Oppa! Can I di it ? Pure love of Maiden (Ft.Mad Clown) My medecin (Ft.Xia) For you (feat.SIMS de MIB) 8 Combien de temps a .. (feat.Shin Ji) 9 Instinct 10 Next Station (Inst.) Rock-ciseaux-papier (Ft.Hyeon) Beauté (ft.Xia). (Prod Dok2) BUB (ft.MyunDo) Vie Prive 'Hikaru est en couple avec Kim Hea-sol Comme Zion.T .' thumb|274px Hae-sol avoue qu'ils avais une relation assez proche ''' '''Dans l'émision i Live Alone ZionT vais avouer qu'il ne la suportai pas et sais lui qui lui a donner le surnon Big Eyes Le couple, a était rendu publique le 3 janvier 2014 Sponsor/ Publicité Giverny avec Hyeon et Jun Adidas ''' '''Lotte Hyundai ' '''Neverland ' 'Nikon ' Réconpense ''' Mnet Asian Music Award Asian Artist of the Year in Japan ' Japan Record Special Award' ' Nommé nouvelle meilleur artiste feminin solo' Meilleur artsite international ' '''Japan Record Award for Excellent Album Nanda Collectio ' '''Japan Record Award for Excellent Work 'Autre Information ' *'Groupe de Kpop-Jpop :' MOBEKIMASU, Fudanjuku (2013-), SNH48 *'Ancien Groupe : Pretty (2012)' *''L'éducation Korean Université'' *''Loisire : La mode, la cuisine '' ''' *Spécialité : ''Chant (K-Rap, J-Pop,K-Pop)' *''Devise : '' *''Famille : Parent (Divocé) , Elle a une grand soeur du nom de Kurumi'' *''Fanclub : Super Kawaii'' *''Religion : Bouthiste '' *''Que pense les gens de votre personalité : '' *'Type de Garçon : Elle en n'a pas ' *''Couleur préferè : Le rose'' *'Chanson favorite :' *'La partie de ton corps que qu'il aime : ' *'Vie personelle :Elle est en couple avec Zion.T' ' Sais parent son retounez vivre au Japon ' '''Dans le groupe MOBEKIMASU sais meilleur amie son Tiffany et Kyong ' 'Son appareil dentaire est inrtgengable ' '''thumb|268px Elle a un chien du non de Kyoto est un chat su nom de Ponyo qui est la mère du chat de Zion.T Elle change souvent de coupe de cheuveux et de couleur ' '''Elle a un style bien a elle ' 'Sais parent son divorcé quand elle euh 6 ans ' '''thumb|268pxElle ne se considaire pas comme une Ulzang mais comme une cyberstar Elle a beaucoup de fan Francophone ' '''Elle a participer a Show me the Money 5 avec Hyeon, Jun et Éloïse ' 'Elle était dans la Team Zion.T et Kush ' '''Elle a une grande admiration pour Éloïse Dans le groupe sais la plus petite ' '''Chan E la considaire comme sa petit soeur ' 'Tous le monde dit qu'elle na pas l'aparence d'une rapeuse ' 'Elle est entrez a Korean University elle deviant l'ami de Alexender Lee Eusebio ' 'Avant dans le groupe pretty elle avais du mal a suivre leur cadance ' 'Dans est amie avec le chanteuse Jessie et le chanteur Woozi des Seventeen ' '''Sans groupe feminin préferer sais les 2NE1 et masculin les BigBang Elle avouer que son père na pas appecter que sais fille sorte avec des Coréen 'Sont pére n'acpecte pas qu'elle sois une chanteuse et une Gyaru il voulait ue sais fille est un vrai travaille, et il ne la toujour pas acpeter ' 'Elle voulais changer son nom de scéne par Bug Eyes mais le producteur préfère Kawaii Dolls ' '''thumb|292px|ChanPu, Chan E, Hikaru et Jun'Son chien a son propre compte Tweter est Instagrame''' Elle est manequin pour le cite Neverlande Son nombre preferer sais le 11 Quand le groupe Mobekisasu se regroupe dans la villa elle partage sa chambre avec Cho-hee thumb|276px Gallery 11355086 200286656993266 256835564 n.jpg 16790216 1593891787293899 7297617080533123072 n.jpg 11324470 467521213397450 1747843113 n.jpg 13413371 279782402372753 629125134 n.jpg 38cb5fc8ac844e8fe5f04c2c4375f65e (2).jpg 3d50a1b008d41dfe77a627812f242580.jpg 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f77617474706 (2).jpg 929129 701903286522677 154660245 n.jpg 15535566 1646083372358441 7199659115713396736 n.jpg 68747470733 (2).jpg Tiffany (2).jpg 16123436 703681219792618 6959905885107781632 n.jpg 16122591 764819386999207 4740026182467059712 n.jpg F50060d8366b9e.jpg Blog kyary 20120708 0151 1.jpg 3059-a.jpg 487.jpeg Kyary-Pamyu-Pamyu-Harajuku-Kawaii-2012-Spring-001.jpg Kyary-pamyu-pamyu-2nd-world-tour-nanda-collection-1.jpg Index.jpg 2nd Album 3.jpg 2nd Album.jpg O0480064013771509403.jpg O0480048013825401655.jpg O0480048013771509435.jpg O0480048013798965655.jpg 14718420 1716904611967314 7420635612589326336 n.jpg O0480048013445359670.jpg CTHw7sxUkAAPQB5.jpg 15802032 1894595470776890 2141697523893403648 n.jpg 3108566083 1 5 yCuwR4B9 (2).jpg CANDY CANDY.png Original.jpg Tumblr nffmjj9G4s1qjj1ako2 1280.jpg 10958543_453932888087749_865602905_n.jpg 16788753_596855707176565_8445223936773324800_n.jpg 11348254_149115135428849_459835777_n.jpg 10707161_331355837055825_1571733954_n.jpg 3bfb9394d27c54be9ed8946f18ad74d3.jpg 08b361466c73dd5cfe3480591caa1d25.jpg e75a2da4216cfa8f00e54b10452edcae (1).jpg large 123.jpg large 23.gif 80a62e4cf61c6180e4a3c2b70fbd1961.jpg a57dfb8e0881a6861062fd02b0bf40c7.gif 3108566083_1_3_JZQQObWY.png e75a2da4216cfa8f00e54b10452edcae (1).jpg o070709091322471479135.jpg o0480048013798965665.jpg o0480048013798965669.jpg 15534676_2180833735475019_8286701907968262144_n.jpg 16110949_231134703961774_1058867854037745664_n.jpg 17076197_885747661566819_345419283037159424_n.jpg 15535245_1833075560237273_3134379377849008128_n.jpg 16230911_1261859420517404_1758134357127593984_n.jpg 3c65b3e46c878afeb9bf043fddaac500.jpeg CTF_chHUkAEwtbc.jpg CWLyerBVAAAOW2_.jpg large.jpg images.jpg zion-t-cl.png 68747470733a2f2f73332e616d617a6f6e6177732e636f6d2f776174747061642d6d65 (2).jpg